Koudzuki Spacecraft
The Koudzuki Spacecraft was used by Cirno, Flandre, and Furan on their way to Ixra in 87.7. Their mission was the Hiiro-Ixra Mission Treatment, because Cirno first said that the Ixra c, a habitable planet, was in a desperate state. No one knows why she got that info, but the leaders of the two planets followed her. The mission ended in 88.3, when they got back to their system. Sights 87.8 Ixra c and a comet 87.8 We found a geyser on the coastline in the new Hiiro-Ixra Administration we just made. Log Files This is written by Furan, Flandre, and Cirno. Temporary owned by Farin from 100.2 to present. *87.7 It seems like we are going for a short journey, since Cirno had already went on 87.5 without us knowing. We should arrive on the 87.8 if we go swiftly. ''--Furan *87.8 We saw the planet, Ixra c. It had two vast continents, but there were no signs of any advanced technology. We were assuming that the inhabitants were very sick. ''--Furan'' *87.8 A few minutes later, we landed on the planet. It was a disaster. All we see was a ton of broken buildings, dead people, and the brown ground. There were a group of people who were still alive. We helped them, and said that we have to go to the center of the city because there are nearly 1,000 people in there. We went. ''--Furan'' *87.8 We went to the city center. We saw hundred of the creatures laying down as if they were dead. But they were very weak, and they laid their eyes on us. Cirno told them in their language that we had the vaccine. They went up and stood in lines to receive the vaccines, three by three (Me, Flandre, and Cirno). We were then done in a few hours, and went outside. ''--Furan'' *87.8 - "Oh, look." said Cirno. There was a village near the central city We walk up to the village and they're were strange insects on the bodies. We were very disgusted, and decided to take a sample. "I don't like this place at all..." I said. Flandre then said there's another spacecraft on the horizon, and we went there to check it out. ''--Furan'' *87.8 - We went to the spacecraft and found another village. This time, it had different creatures. They were talking about something and they had the same vaccines as ours. We went to to the base and talked to them. ''--Flandre'' *87.8 - Cirno then speaks up in Tripian language "Are you from the system KM-56? We are the beings on the planets Keiyu and Raia in Hiiro." Flandre and me were amazed how Cirno can speak in a different language. ''--Furan'' *87.8 - Six friends of ours comes in from another spacecraft. We talk to them and they agreed to go east, while we go north. The Expedition of Ixra c starts... ''--Flandre'' *88.3 - I haven't wrote for awhile... we are already back on the planet and already sent some people from our planet to Ixra to watch for it. Seems like the mission ends, but what should I call this... Hiiro-Ixra Pact? Hmm.... Oh well, it's a good thing we made the portal Nitori made. Although... *95.8 - Our conference with the Zarvas and Tripe was just done, so it seems we're pretty much in an alliance. Cirno went to the lake to gather some fresh water, and I stayed at the spacecraft. Though... I keep hearing things, but it's probably me. ''--Flandre'' *96.1 - There were some riots in Starlake on the Second Free States... Hmmm. We'll have to take action about that, since this will already harm the planet's reputation. I told Flan about this, and she agreed. ''--Cirno'' Category:Hiiro Category:Technology Category:Spacecraft